


Feathery Touch

by EatSnowAndDie



Category: Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: 2 vs 1 tickling, A feather, Adorable annoying brother, And Free Fuzzy feels, Bored entertainment, Gen, Mostly Dialogue, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatSnowAndDie/pseuds/EatSnowAndDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long trip on the train doesn't have to be all that dull, does it? Not when there is a little fun to be had!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathery Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyDaedricGravemind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDaedricGravemind/gifts).



"Jacob, stop it please."

 

"Stop what?"

 

Evie felt the tickle on the back of her neck for the _eighteenth_ time already. She had called him off patiently several times already as she was pleasantly engrossed in her book at the time, but it seemed the more she asked him to stop, all the more he was encouraged.

 

"You know very well, what. Now leave me be."

 

"I haven't the slightest clue." In his not so innocent tone.

 

She adjusted herself in her lounge chair and tryed to ignore his childish prodings once again. Though she doubted it would work and within a moment she was proven right again.

 

"Jacob!-" She sat up away from the annoyence. Her voice more than a little irritable.

 

"What ever have I done _now?_ _"_ He held his hands up in innocence.

 

She stared and closed her book with a loud 'thud'. "Have you nothing better to do than waste it bothering me?"

 

"Have _you_ nothing better to do than to waist your time smothering her nose between two pages?"

 

"Edifying myself?"

 

"You call Poe, edifying?"

 

"Edgar Allan Poe, is a brilliant man-"

 

" _Was_ , a brilliant-well I wouldn't say brilliant." He teased.

 

"As if you would even know. Have you even read any of his works?"

 

"Oh, one or two.."

 

"I see, which ones, hm?"

 

"The ones that had someone die miserably."

 

"Ugh, Jacob-really-"

 

"Oh, don't pretend like that doesn't happen in every single-"

 

"Thats not what I mean. Jacob, you have to find a better use for your time." She eased her voice a little, hoping it would make it's way easier into his head that way.

 

"And _you_ need to have a little fun." He pointed at her with his little feather, smiling as though he had a horribly fun idea. She longed to ask; _'what do you have in mind?'_ But thought it best _not_ to encourage him. Afterall, his idea of "fun" was far from reasonable and usually involved something reckless, and not thought through, if at all.

 

"I am busy. Go find someone else to subject to your cruel imagination and entertainment."

 

"Like who?" He smiled as if he was waiting for her to say just that. "Greenie?"

 

"Jacob, no."

 

"Why not? Look at the poor blockard." He pulled her to peek into the middle traincart to view Henry sitting quietly, enjoying his own piece of literature from their small library.

 

Jacob almost snickered in anticapation as he looked to his sister for her consent and assistance. "Come on, don't pretend like you don't want to. He's probably never laughed in his life. We'd be doing him a bloody favour."

 

"Don't be ridiculous." She nearly whispered. "Henry is a serious man and there's nothing wrong with that."

 

"Hm." Jacob studied the feather inbetween his figures, twisting it boredfully. "I've always wondered how long you could stand tickling without screaming.."

 

"Jacob.." She all but ground that name through her teeth.

 

"Well then-" He held his arms out, waiting for her to concede and join in the fun with him. "Shall we?"

 

She gave it a long thought; crossing her arms to allow enough time for proper deliberation. The impropriety of the entertainment and the indecent contact this would put upon Mr. Green, in comparison to the thought of him dying in laughter as they tortured him mercilessly seemed worth it. Afterall, they were freinds and he wouldn't mind a bit of savage assassin cruelty, would he? The more she 'deliberated' the harder it seemed to keep dull the ever growing grin on her face.

 

"Shall we?" He damn well knew he didn't need to ask her again.

 

"Yes, lets."

 

      ~

 

Henry sat back comfortably in Agnes' desk chair. She hadn't been around for some time now, and he thought it the better place to occupy rather than Jacob's sofa. Turning the page softly, he let himself be absorbed into the thoughts and ideals of the author; from world affairs and beliefs to inward struggles; all in the art of poetry. Such little effort to produce a clear yet beautiful perspective, and..

..Henry felt a slight tickle on the back of his neck. He didn't bother pausing his reading to rub the irritated skin. But after he had done so, his right ear began to feel a tickle ther aswell. He reached and felt but it was gone and there was nothing there.

 

 He adjusted himself and continued reading, but his ankle began to feel it also. He stopped reading, and instead concentrated on feeling what it was. An insect perhaps?

 

There is was again-and he reached to his neck and grabbed hold of it.. A, feather? Henry looked to see the culprit of the tickling; following from his neck to the feather, to the glove that held it and then to.. Evie?

He blinked a little surprised, and she, a little worried by being caught in the act.

 

"Why, miss Frye." He smiled, as he hadn't the slightest clue as to what she was doing.

 

"Henry." She seemed lost for an explaination as he was for words to ask. They just stared at eachother frozen, until another soft tickle ran it's way across his face and bothered his nose. This one though, was not Evie, but Jacob.

 

Henry finally caught the joke, and laughed shaking his head-mused. "Ah, is there no end to the notorious Fryes and their attempts to uncivil society?"

 

_"Uncivil?"_ Jacob played shock. "Did you hear that, Evie? He thinks that we are to be blamed for London's state, how very beastly of him, wouldn't you say?" Unnceasing at his annoyence towards Henry's face with the feather.

 

"Indeed." A new hint of mischievous sparkle renewed in her tone. "One would think he ought to be punished severely."

 

"I believe you are right, sister. How shall we?" He grinned.

 

The silence was too long and Henry knew that was a bad sign. "Alright," He began to stand. "the both of you ought to-"

His stomach tensed as four hands dug their way into his sides and arms causing him to buckle in a nasal outburst.

"No-no, please don't..." He giggled. "...stop, please."

 

They did...Until he stood straight again. Then they tackled him to the sofa, and pinning him against it. The twins mercilessly tortured the fellow assassin as he died in laughing outbursts unable to shake them off or beg them to stop. Every attempt of his to convince them to release him was choked out by another spell of laughter.

"no-st-st-ahh!" He gasped for air. "evie-jacob!...."

 

"Ah, begging for mercy, are we?!" Evie grinned.

 

"From _these_ vagraints?!" Jacob snickered. Henry only continued to suffer the playful torment, nearly choking on the fun.

 

"....ye-s." Henry begged in tearsof joy.

 

"Very well." Evie released. "You may have it, Mr. Green." She could hardly stop herself from laughing herself.

 

Jacob followed aswell. "Well Evie, I guess I was wrong. He can laugh afterall." Evie smiled at Jacob as Henry-strengh all but spent- pulled himself upward, sitting holding his side-next to her.

 

"Still alive?" She asked playfully.

 

"Oh, now wouldn't that be a shame-losing our greatest ally to four hands armed with nothing but their bare fingers.." Jacob joked with a grin and the both of them chuckled.

 

Henry caught his breath and nodded. "a shame indeed.. But, an even greater shame-to lose two assassins, but with _half_ the number of hands.."

The Fryes smiled then paused, glancing at Henry who returned to them a look, indeed of warning. Warning, that they ought to run.

 

They cursed and took off with the greatest speed they could muster; darting out and off the train in laughing excitment as the third punished the ground behind them and if successful in catching them- punishing them aswell.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A cute short for the three assassins and my first for them aswell! I hope to do more; I'm certainly planning on it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
